poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Baymax destroy
This is how Hiro tells Baymax to destroy Callaghan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Big Hero 6. gets up groaning and Baymax comes over Baymax: Here. Allow me. up his hand and Thomas takes it Thomas: Baymax helps him up Thanks. Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Thomas: Uh, five. Ranyx: It's ok, OpThomas Prime. Evil Ryan: Ryan? Ranyx: Just get the mask. Evil Ryan: I would have waited a long time for this. It's over, Alister Krei. when Yokai gets up and turns around, his identity is revealed to be Robert Callaghan Hiro Hamada: Pro...Professor Callaghan? Thomas: What?! But you're dead. Robert Callaghan: No. I had Hiro's microbots. Ranyx: But, I thought you were killed. Thomas: But, Hiro's brother.... Robert Callaghan: Give me the mask. Thomas: No, Callaghan. This is not the way. Ryan F-Freeman: But Tadashi... Hiro Hamada: He came in there to save you. Robert Callaghan: That was his mistake! stare at him for a moment Evil Ryan: Baymax. Exterminate Yokai. Hiro Hamada: Baymax, destroy. gasps Baymax: My programing prevents me from injuring a human being. Evil Ryan: Not anymore. takes out Baymax's healthcare chip Evil Ryan: Baymax's healthcare chip and tosses it on the floor Baymax: Hiro, this is not what...... Evil Ryan: Shut up. Baymax's hatch, closing it eyes turn red Hiro Hamada: Do it, Baymax! Destroy him! Evil Ryan: Exterminate him! Thomas: them What? No! gasps Sci-Ryan: What's wrong, OpThomas? Thomas: They've turned Baymax into a killing machine. fires his rocket fist at Callaghan which blows him backwards Brian the Crocodile: Darn. I knew this day would come, Dad. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, no kidding. Jean-Bob: onto Bamax's head Baymax! Don't listen to Evil Ryan! just shakes him off Ryan and Odette: JEAN-BOB! tries to stop him GoGo: No! Stop Baymax! Red (Angry Birds): Listen to her! punches Red in different body parts Red (Angry Birds): Beak! Wing! Tail! Ribs! hit between the legs by Baymax Chippettes... swats GoGo aside and goes after Callaghan backs away in horror prepares to fire his rocket fist at Callaghan, but Freddy leaps onto his arm Evil Ryan: What have I done? Hiro Hamada: No stop he's getting away! throws Freddy aside into Hiro. Callaghan retrieves his mask and escapes Evil Ryan: up Baymax's healthcare chip I still got a chance to correct my mistake. For PRIMUS!!! swats GoGo aside, pushes Wasabi away from him, and throws Freddy to a wall and looks up and prepares to fire his rocket fist at the fleeing Callaghan when he stops and his eyes return to their normal black color Evil Ryan: There. Is that better, Baymax? Baymax: My healthcare protocol has been violated. Red (Angry Birds): Ow. Megatron!!! Where are you? I'm so hurt... goes over to him Baymax: I regret any distress I may have caused. Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. I was calling to Megatron. Baymax: You are severally injured. Ryan F-Freeman: Hiro? You took Baymax's healthcare chip? Hiro Hamada: How could you do that?! I had him! Thomas: him to face him It was for Callaghan's own good. If he'd died, Luna Girl would be sad and hearthbroken and be back for revenge just the same as Callaghan. What don't you understand about revenge?! Evil Ryan: You got the healthcare chip out of Baymax? Hiro.... Baymax needed that. and Odette come to Red Red (Angry Birds): Ryan... Odette.... I... Ryan F-Freeman: If you want need help, Red, ask Baymax. Red (Angry Birds): Baymax? Can you scan me please? does Baymax: Scan complete. You have got a series of injuries on every part of your body. looks at Red Chuck (Angry Birds): You'll be okay, Red. Hiro Hamada: I never should've let you help me! Baymax, find Callaghan! tries to find Callaghan, but he can't Baymax: My sensor has been damaged. glares at Hiro Crash Bandicoot: Extreme shocked reaction. Ranyx: What did you say, Crash? Xgem: How did this Hiro got angry at Ryan, Ranyx? Ranyx: I don't know. Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Red (Angry Birds): Nine. patches him up Evil Ryan: This is not what we signed up for, Hiro. to Megatron Like this fellow, I lost my taste for inflicting it. Ryan F-Freeman: Hiro, we can help if you just listen to us. Mario: We get the bad guy and that's it. GoGo It's that right? nods gets on Baymax The gang: Hiro! carries Red Red (Angry Birds): Ryan? Is that you? Ranyx: My name is Ranyx. I'm his Nobody. Now come on. Crash Bandicoot: I'm coming too. Evil Ryan: Ranyx? I did the right thing about putting the healthcare chip back into Baymax. Ranyx: I know you did. Ryan F-Freeman: Why did you do that, Evil me? Evil Ryan: It was for Callaghan's own good. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. And the reason you did it is that like Megatron, you have finally understand the real meaning of oppression. And somehow, you lost your interest in inflecting it. Megatron: Yes. Crash Bandicoot: I'm just worried about Callaghan's safety. Dispite his plans to make a space bridge, I did notice that there's 3 Ryans. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. at Hiro's garage, Xgem opens the door and saw Ranyx carrying Red Ranyx: It's ok, Red. I'm here. Xgem, I need you to use your healing powers. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626